gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Majority Rules (2)
A highly short-lived game show which was all about people's opinions. Gameplay The game is for people with great opinions and their ability to express them. Contestants playing the game came from the studio audience; they won the right to play based on how strong their opinions are. Contestant Selection Opinion-typed questions were asked, and audience members buzzed to be the first two players to give their own answers (one from each player). When the answers were given, the rest of the audience voted on which answer was best. The player who's answer got the most votes won the right to play in the next round. As soon as three/four contestants won the questions, that's when the game began. Main Game Round 1 Host Marc read opinion questions with two possible answers, the objective was to guess which one was more popular than the other. On each question, the first player to buzz-in has a chance to answer. A correct answer won $100, but an incorrect answer lost $100. On any question, a player can challenge the buzz-in player's answer if s/he thought the first answer was incorrect; whoever won the challenge stole the other player's money. When time ran out, one more question was asked and that question will be asked to the studio audience and it was worth $1,000. Marc read the question to which it had three possible answers instead of two to the audience, and they locked in their answers as to which is the best answer; meanwhile the contestants secretly voted as to which will be the most popular. The most voted answer was then revealed and the player(s) who selected the right answer split the money ($250 for all four players, $334 for three, $500 for two, those proportions may vary on a pari-mutuel basis), but if only one person chose the most voted answer s/he got the whole pot. The two players with the highest scores went on to the "Speaker Circle". All players get to keep the cash. Round 2 - Speaker Circle Faceoff One final question was asked (this time by Arthel) to both players whom both thought of an answer during the break. Each player 15 seconds to convince the audience to vote for his/her answer. The order of players was determined by selection of who goes first or second which was made by the player in the lead or the winner of a coin-toss in case of a tie. When they were done, the audience cast their votes and the player who answer had the most votes won the game an additional $2,500 and the right to win almost $20,000 more. The losing player received an additional $500. Bonus Game - The Big Check One more question with three possible answers was asked to the studio audience, their votes were tabulated by computer. Now the winning contestant's job was to place the answer in order from highest percentage of votes to lowest percentage of votes on the big check, for the percentages (which were mentioned after the answers were locked in) represented the digits of the check and how much the winning contestant can take home. For example, if choice A contains 59% of the votes, choice B contains 24% of the votes, and choice C contains 17% of the votes, the highest possible amount on the check would be worth $5,924.17. If the player can do that successfully, s/he won the amount of the check plus a $10,000 bonus. If that didn't happen, that check would be worthless and the contestant wins nothing (except the winnings earned from the previous two rounds), which was why before the reveal the winning contestant was given an offer to not go for the check and take a $5,000 cash buyout. Players can appear for two shows, with the highest total awarded being $37,260.23. Inventor Mark Maxwell-Smith YouTube Links Contestant Scott Rose Show #1 Show #2 Category:Surveys Category:Regional Category:Arizona Category:Louisiana Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1996 premieres Category:1997 endings